


[PODFIC] An Ever-Fixed Mark

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: The road to renewing their vows.





	[PODFIC] An Ever-Fixed Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Ever-Fixed Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463002) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



The sexiest cover EVER was made by the fabulous idella.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BB99%5D%20An%20Ever-Fixed%20Mark.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BB99%5D%20An%20Ever-Fixed%20Mark.mp3) | **Size:** 30 MB | **Duration:** 00:30:00 

## Credits

Calliope! Happy wedding anniversary to you & Forever Love. Wishing you two all the fur babies and vacation time you can handle. ♥ 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **NOTE:** Kevin speaks Latin at the end of this story. To everyone who actually speaks Latin, I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE.


End file.
